Me, You
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Lay sedih karena Suho malah pergi dengan Kyungsoo di hari ulangtahunnya. Ia melimpahkan semua kesedihannya pada Miyu, kucing yang ia dan Suho temukan seminggu yang lalu. Ternyata, Suho sedang menyiap sesuatu untuknya Apa itu? Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. SuLay. Warn Inside. DLDR! RnR! Special for Lay Birthday walau saya tau ini telat.


**Title : Me, You**

**Cast : EXO-M Lay, EXO-K Suho**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, Gaje banget, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"Hyung! Cepatlah!" Seorang namja berumur sekitar lima belas tahun berlari menghampiri namja berambut coklat yang memanggilnya tadi. Terlihat namja yang memanggilnya itu—Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay, sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing kecil dengan salah satu kakinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Namja tadi—Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan segeran membersihkan luka kucing tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa ia terluka seperti ini?" tanya Lay dengan nada cemas dan membantu Suho membersihkan luka kucing kecil yang terus mengeong kesakitan. Matanya berair melihat keadaan kucing kecil itu.

"Tenanglah, Yixing-ah. Kemarikan sapu tanganmu," Suho meletakkan sapu tangannya yang sudah berlumuran banyak darah kucing itu dan mengeambil sapu tangan yang di julurkan oleh Lay. Ia lalu membalut luka kucing kecil itu dengan sapu tangan biru Lay.

Lay segera mengendong kucing itu dan mengelus bulunya pelan. "Ayo bawa kerumahku. Kita obati lukanya di sana," ucap Lay yang disetujui oleh Suho. Merekapun segera berjalan menuju ke rumah Lay.

! ! !

Sudah seminggu sejak hari di mana Lay dan Suho menemukan Miyu, kucing kecil yang mereka temukan dalam keadaan terluka itu. Sekarang Miyu sudah dapat bermain lagi. Lukanya sudah sembuh total.

Tapi Lay tidak rela melepaskan kucing kecil itu sendirian di jalanan dan terluka lagi. Jadi ia meminta izin dari ibunya untuk memelihara kucing itu. Walau awalnya menolak, ibu Lay akhirnya memberbolehkannya untuk memelihara Miyu karena Suho juga ikut merawatnya.

Suho dan Lay adalah tetangga, sekaligus teman kecil. Mereka satu sekolah dan sangat akrab. Hampir semua teman mereka menganggap mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, tetapi itu semua salah. Mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain sahabat.

Lay menggendong Miyu agar berhadapan dengannya. Miyu menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus. Lay balas menatapnya sayu. "Miyu... hari ini ulang tahunku. Tapi aku malah dikecewakan oleh Myunie hyung," Lay mulai terisak. Miyu mengeong kecil, seakan menyuruh majikannya untuk berhenti menangis. Lay menyukai Suho sejak lama. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana Suho menganggap dirinya.

Tadi saat pulang sekolah, ia dan Suho tidak pulang bersama. Suho bilang ia punya urusan lain di sekolah. Dan Lay harus menerima bahwa ia harus pulang sendirian. Tapi ketika melewati sebuah toko, Lay melihat Suho dan salah satu temannya, Do Kyungsoo, sedang berada di dalam toko dan memilih sebuah kalung. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi bagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bersama. Karena tidak mau semakin sakit hati, Lay segera berlari pulang dari sana.

Dan seperti inilah sekarang. Lay mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Miyu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan memeluk Miyu pelan. Miyu mengeong dan menjilati pipi Lay yang basah oleh air mata. Lay segera mengelus kepalanya dan menghentikan kegiatan kucing manis itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan membaca satu pesan dari Suho.

**Cepat keluar. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Kalau kau mau kau boleh membawa Miyu.**

Lay menatap sendu ponselnya. Ia bingung, haruskah ia pergi? Tapi Miyu yang terus mengendus dan mengeong kepadanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan Suho. Ia segera bangkit dan membereskan penampilannya sedikit lalu menggendong Miyu menuju luar rumah.

! ! !

Sekarang Lay sudah berada di taman dengan danau kecil di depannya. Ia menatap takjub tempat ini. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seindah ini di sekitar kompleks perumahannya. Suho benar-benar hebat.

Tiba-tiba Lay merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. "Saengil chukhaeyo, Yixing-ah," ia dapat merasakan nafas Suho di telinganya. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap Suho tak percaya. Lalu tangan kanannya yang tidak menggendong Miyu menyentuh kalung itu dan melihatnya. "Cantik."

"Kau suka?" tanya Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya. Lay segera mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Kalung itu sangat cantik. Terbuat dari perak dengan bandul kecil berbentuk kepala kucing. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"B-bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Bukankah harusnya ini miliknya?" tanya Lay sebisa mungkin menutupi suaranya yang gugup dan bergetar. Hatinya terasa sangat ngilu mengingat bahwa Suho harusnya memberikan kalung ini pada Kyungsoo.

Senyum Suho yang sedari tadi mengembang perlahan luntur. Ia menatap Lay bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku melihat kau ke toko untuk membeli sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku lihat kau me-me-mencocokkan kalung dengan dirinya," Lay mulai terisak pelan. Miyu kembali mengeong, menyuruh majikannya untuk berhenti menangis.

Suho segera menarik kepala Lay dan memeluknya lembut. Ia masih ingat bahwa Lay masih menggendong Miyu. Jadi tak mungkin ia memeluk Lay erat walaupun sebenarnya ingin.

"Kau salah paham," ucap Suho sambil mengelus surai coklat Lay lembut. Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Lay bergantian, hingga Lay berhenti menangis.

"J-jadi?"

"Aku dan dia hanya pergi untuk memilih hadiah untukmu. Aku pergi dengan Kyungsoo, karena aku takut salah dalam memilih hadiah. Jika aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan seperti itu, sudah pasti Kai akan menjadikanku bola basketnya," ucap Suho panjang lebar.

"Be-benarkah?" Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapannya yang sangat menggemaskan. Suho yang sudah tak tahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Saranghae, Zhang Yixing," Dan selanjutnya, Lay bisa meraskan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia seakan terbang ke langit ketujuh karena mengetahui Suho membalas perasaannya. Ia pun membalas ciuman Suho dengan senang hati.

"Meong!" Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat Miyu mengeong dengan wajah polos kucing biasanya. Miyu menatap mereka bergantian secara lurus. Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala Miyu pelan.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak melupakanmu."

Dan merekapun menikmati pemandangan danau bersama. Dengan Lay bersandar pada Suho yang menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya dan menggendong Miyu.

"Myunie hyung," Suho segera menatap Lay saat merasakan namanya dipanggil dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah ciuman hangat dari namjachingunya itu. Mereka terus saling melumat dan membagi kehangatan juga rasa senang.

Miyu hanya menatap mereka lurus, tanpa ada niat menginterupsi lagi.

**The End**

**A/N**: Annyeong! ^^ Saya balik lagi dengan FF special for Lay birthday. Saya tau ini telat banget mana gk jelas banget lagi ceritanya, tapi saya mau ngucapin Happy birthday, nae Xing Xing umma! /cipok Lay/ditendang appa/ Ah, juga Happy 6 Months With EXO! Saya tau ini semua telat pake banget, tapi saya bener-bener mau ngucapin.

Gak terasa kita sama-sama mereka udah sekitar 9 bulan sejak teaser pertama keluar. Dan udah setengah tahun sejak 12 bocah tengik penjaga pohon itu debut resmi. Mereka berubah cepat sekali. Saya rasanya baru aja liat mereka yang tampangnya cupu-cupu, tapi sekarang udah pada keren. EXO memang pantas diidolakan. Mereka terus berjuang menunggu debut selama 100 hari. Apalagi yang masa traineenya beragam. Appa yang patut diancungi jempol. Ia sudah berusaha keras hingga akhirnya di debutkan dengan EXO. Tapi gk Cuma appa yang patut diancungi jempol. Semua member patut diancungi jempol. Kris yang harus tinggal jauh dari keluarga dan gak bisa pulang ke rumah. D.O yang nyembunyiin tentang dirinya yang seorang trainee. Tao yang harus ngelakuin gerakan wushu yang belum pernah dia lakuin sebelumnya. Chen dan Xiumin yang belajar keras untuk fasih berbahasa Cina sampai harus tidur larut. Semuanya patut diancungi jempol.

Aku cinta EXO, karena EXO adalah boy group pertama yang aku pentengi(?) sejak sebelum debut. Ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa suka sama sesuatu sampe segininya. Sampe bikin FF, sampe nilai turun, sampe dimarahin orang tua, sampe harus ngerasain apa itu yang namanya 'nyesek' karena gak bisa nonton konser mereka langsung. Ini serius, saya sampe nangis setiap denger lagu Hope.

Yang jelas, kita selalu menyayangi, mendukung, dan menunggu mereka juga mencintai mereka. We love you, EXO. We love you, Baozi. We love you, Xiao Lu. We love you, Diuzhang. We love you, Jun Ma Hao. We love you, Xing Xing. We love you, Bacon. We love you, ChenChen. We love you, Happy Virus. We love you, D.O umma. We love you Romantic Kung Fu Panda. We love you, Kkamjong. We love you, Sehunnie.

Maaf saya malah ngebacot gk jelas dan bikin FF lagi -_- Last words, review please! don't be silent readers!


End file.
